1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support leg devices for cutting tools, such as table circular saws. The present invention also relates to cutting tools having support leg devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A table circular saw is known that includes a base serving as a machine base, a turntable supported on the upper face of the base so as to be rotatable within a horizontal plane, and a cutting unit vertically pivotally supported on the rear portion of the base and via a support. The cutting unit has a circular cutting blade that is rotatably driven by an electric motor as a drive source. As the cutting unit is pivoted downwardly at a position above the turntable, the cutting blade cuts into a workpiece placed on the table, so that a cutting operation can be performed.
A slide-type table circular saw is also known that has a cutting unit supported such that the cutting unit can vertically pivot and can move along a cutting direction. With this table circular saw, it is possible to cut larger workpieces by moving the cutting unit in the cutting direction while the cutting unit is pivoted downward to cut into a workpiece.
The slide-type table circular saw is provided with a table extension protruding forward (toward the operator) at the front portion of the turntable to stably secure a large workpiece without need of increasing the diameter of the turntable. This table extension is provided with a support leg so that the circular saw can be installed stably on a floor or a workbench (installation surface) even when a large workpiece has been secured onto the table.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-130804, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-41701 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-245901 teach known support legs. The support legs disclosed in these publications are each provided on the lower face of the table extension so that its vertical position is adjustable, whereby the cutting tool can be installed stably without causing rattling movement by adjusting the position of the support leg so that the support leg is securely abutted against the installation surface (contacted with the ground).
However, since the support leg is brought to contact the installation surface for performing its function, when the turntable is rotated, the support leg may interact with the installation surface, and the turntable may not be rotated smoothly. Hence, in the case of the related art, it is necessary to loosen a locking screw for locking the support leg and to retract the support leg upward each time when required. Furthermore, it is also necessary to tighten the locking screw while the support leg is retracted and then to rotate the turntable after the support leg is lifted from the installation surface. Hence, a problem has existed that the operation is troublesome and the cutting tool is low in operability.
Therefore, there has been a need for support leg devices for cutting tools, which are improved in operability.